Warrior of Ice (demo)
Warrior of Ice is the second track of both of Rhapsody's initial demos, Land of Immortals and Eternal Glory. It is the original recording of Warrior Of Ice. Lyrics ''Land of Immortals'' Actual Lyrics Note: Chorales in bold A while ago, the legend told darkness will descend the land will see the light no more, my loved _hero?___ My horse run wild, the beast is back, to conquest my land the sea, the hills, river, lakes, call my holy name! Fight your holy war, raise your mighty sword and ride you're the choosen, face the evil, warrior of ice! My sword, my shield to the legend ride with me from the hills (my Lord) to the sea of gold my land must be free! I cross the forest of the elves, while my heart pounds fast! the sky is grey, wind blows no more, time has stopped its race! My horse run wild, the beast is back, to conquest my land the sea, the hills, river, lakes, call my holy name Fight your holy war, raise your mighty sword and ride you're the choosen, face the evil, warrior of ice! My sword, my shield to the legend ride with me from the hills (my Lord) to the sea of gold my land must be free! (Solo: Luca Turilli) (Twin Solo: L.T. & A.S.) (assumed) (Solo: Luca Turilli) (assumed) My sword, my shield to the legend ride with me from the hills (my Lord) to the sea of gold my land must be free! My sword, my shield to the legend ride with me from the hills (my Lord) to the sea of gold my land must be free~! ''Eternal Glory'' Booklet Lyrics (Netherlands' CD Reissue; 2002) A while ago the legend told darkness will descend my land will see the light no more my loved Algalord My horse ride the beast is back to conquest my land the sea the hills rivers and lakes call my holy name Fight your holy war raise your mighty sword and ride you're the chosen face the evil warrior of ice :My sword my shield to the legend ride with me :from the hills my Lord to the sea of gold :my land must be free I cross the forest of the elves while my heart pounds fast the sky is grey wind blows no more time has stopped its race My horse ride the beast is back to conquest my land the sea the hills rivers and lakes call my holy name Fight your holy war raise your mighty sword and ride you're the chosen face the evil warrior of ice :My sword my shield to the legend ride with me :from the hills my Lord to the sea of gold :my land must be free Japanese Lyrics - Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - Casting Lineup *Cristiano Adacher - vocals Trivia :*In some track listings of Eternal Glory (Demo album), it is listed as "Warriors Of Ice" in some unofficial reissues.